fulanitafandomcom-20200213-history
Flora
Flora(voiced by Nika Frost) is the neighbor and one of the best friends of Rico and Sofia and the main characters of The Somber World of Sofia. Personality Flora has a bookwormish personality, generally being withdrawn and introverted, as well as curious and intelligent. Flora has three friends named Eva,Gigi and Marisol who are mean and snotty to her.Due to her parents lifestyle, Flora rarely stays in one place for long and has been unable to form lasting friendships (until she met Sofia), often feeling lonely. Her parents are very strict and don't allow her to participate in common childhood activities.Her hobbies appear to include tennis and reading, she also plays the violin. Appearance Flora is a young girl with tan skin and waist-length black puffy hair. She has a small nose, black eyebrows and wears a pair of red lens-less glasses.She's usually seen in a variety of different outfits and dresses. She usually wears light blue and white clothing. In the intro, she wears a hat and has no socks. Her casual wear includes blue overalls with a green-striped white shirt; a green shirt and gray khaki shorts; a white shirt which has a aztec-style spiral sun, with blue shorts and dark pink flats; a pink shirt with blue shorts, and her boots; a sleeveless periwinkle dress with a pale violet lace around her waist, and powder blue flats. Relationships Rico She has romantic daydreams about Rico and believes she will one day marry him, but she never says that to him. However, she feels sad when Rico can't notice her flirting with him. Sofia Sofia first saw Flora about a year prior to the start of the series during Dia De Los Angelitos pageant. She saw her drop her bracelet, and decided to keep it in Rico's room so she could return it one day. She also remembered seeing her on the auditorium, mentioning the angel headband. She becomes her first friend, although Flora does sometimes feel like her life is rather mundane compared to Sofia's. Steven Despite their drastically differing personalities, with Flora expressing an withdrawn, lonely nature as opposed to Steven's stoic, very reserved manner, Steven is Flora's best friend and vice versa. Lila Lila and Flora have a love-hate relationship.Lila insults Flora constantly since the day they became friends. Maquila Maquila and Flora are strong friends despite Maquila's shyness. Flora tries to help Maquila. Penelope When they compete, Penelope usually mocks her, and therefore less of a competitor in her eyes.Flora takes this very seriously and refuses to let Penelope beat her. Mr. Abarca and Sally Rodriguez Flora is very loyal to her parents. While they tend to be strict, they want the best for her, and want her to be smart, orderly and healthy. Trivia *There is plenty of evidence that Flora is at least part Puerto Rican. Her last name is Rodriguez, traditionally a Puerto Rican name. She has a doll in her room that has a Our Lady of Divine Providence; this is a common symbol for Puerto Rican. In addition, Flora's mother,Sally Rodriguez, went to a Puerto Rican convent and often uses Puerto Rican phrases. *Unlike her mother, she speaks fluent English with a perfect American accent. *There is also evidence of her being Mexican. She has two last names (mother's and father's), which is common in all hispanic countries. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Sofia/Characters